The present invention pertains to a self-defense device and particularly to that type of device emitting a liquid deterrent such as mace.
Small containers of a pressurized liquid for use as a self-defense purpose are common. Such containers may contain a quantity of mace or pepper spray and have a finger actuated valve contents. While use of such containers may deter an attack on the person, a problem exists in the actuation of same. Such containers are normally carried in a pocket or a purse are largely useless in the event of an unanticipated attack. Further, a mace or pepper spray container must be, to some extent, aimed at an attacker to be effective. Accordingly, the usefulness of such containers is diminished by the difficulty in rapidly accessing the container and the aiming of same.
The present invention is embodied within a spray discharging device which is worn on a finger of the user and readily actuated by flexing of the finger. The device includes a chamber in which a quantity of liquid is carried with flexure of the device by the finger causing discharge of the liquid in the direction of the pointed finger. A lip of the device facilitates flexure of the device and release of a deterrent fluid.
Important objectives of the present device include the provision of a receptacle charged with a deterrent liquid which is carried on a finger of the user in an unobtrusive manner and capable of rapid discharge of the fluid simply by flexing of the finger; the provision of an inconspicuous self-defense device that enables the immediate discharge of a deterrent upon the device being partially collapsed by flexing of a supporting finger; the provision of a self-defensive device which spray emit a deterrent toward the face of an aggressor simply by pointing of the finger toward the aggressor and flexing the finger; the provision of a self-defense device which includes a quantity of liquid and having a cap releasable by a finger or thumb adjacent the finger on which the device is worn.